


I'll Take Care of You [A Yuri Story]

by Justsomerandmguy



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Slice of Life, feel good story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy





	I'll Take Care of You [A Yuri Story]

I sit on the couch, reading one of the newest titles from one of my favorite authors when I hear the door open. My eyes remain on the page as I hear the door shut and the _clop clop_ sound of heels make its way toward me. I feel the weight of another sitting next to me as they let out a sigh.

 

“Long day at work?”

 

I look over to see Yuri removing her glasses as she rubs her eyes. There’s a frustration and weariness to her breathing. Yes, I can tell her emotional state by her breathing. It’s a funny tell I’ve learned in my time of being her friend and knowing her. She covers her eyes with her arm as she rests her head on the back of the couch.

 

Yuri is silent. I turn my attention back to my book. Let’s see now...

 

Three…

 

Two…

 

One…

 

“Why do some people have to be so...so...difficult to work with?”

 

I slowly close my book and place it off to the side. Yuri nervously fidgets with one of the arms of her glasses.

 

“So what happened?” I inquire.

 

“You remember all those books we received due to the closure of one of the other libraries?”

 

“Yeah. You mentioned your library was going to be receiving some of them and the rest were going to go the local schools or something to that effect.”

 

Yuri sighs deeply.

 

“Well, when I went in this morning, I found out it wasn’t *some* of the books from the old library but *all* of them.”

 

“Wait...what? Are you serious?”

 

Yuri leans forward, resting her head in her hands.

 

“Sadly, I am. I spent the better part of the day trying to communicate with the delivery service, the person from the old library in charge of the transfer, on top of all the other things I had to do today. _Sigh._ And then...it was...it’s just been a really, really long day.”

 

Yuri gets up and begins to make her way to the bedroom.

 

“I’m going to take a bath and try to relax for a little bit.”

 

I smile to her.

 

“Take your time hun. Remember, relax. There will be plenty of time for talk of work afterwards.”

 

Yuri smiles sadly as she closes the door behind her.

 

* * *

Later that evening, Yuri is resting on the couch while she reads. I walk from the kitchen to the couch holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. I place the them down on the table and pour a small amount of wine in both. Yuri looks at me, a slightly confused look on her face.

 

“Who’s the second glass for?”

 

“Me of course.”

 

“Interesting. I thought you said you didn’t drink.”

 

“I don’t.” I hand Yuri her her glass as I take mine and sit near her feet on the couch.

 

“But then I thought, “today feels like a good day to share a glass of wine with Yuri” and here we are.”

 

I look over at her and hold my glass out to her.

 

“Cheers, love.”

 

Yuri smiles as we toast to the evening. Yuri takes a delicate sip of her wine before returning to her reading. I take a sip as well. Given that I don’t care too much for alcohol, some of the more nuanced subtleties of wine are lost to me. However, the aromatic and slightly bitter taste is something I can appreciate.

 

I look over to see Yuri every few moments take another sip for her glass. The look on her face when she is slowly becoming engrossed in one of her books is rather adorable. I remember the first time she caught me staring at her while she read. She turned as red a firetruck and could barely speak. I really do love memories like that.

 

I place my glass down on the table and tap the side of Yuri’s feet.

 

“Come on, up up.”

 

Yuri looks over the top of the book at me.

 

“W-what are you doing?”

 

“Come on. Raise your feet up.”

 

“I-It’s ok. I’m fine really.”

 

I stare blankly at her. I grab both of her ankles and place them both on my lap. Yuri and I stare at each other for a moment.

 

“Don’t mind me. Go back to your reading.”

 

“You aren’t going to try and tickle me are you?”

 

“My dear, do I look like the kind of man who would do such a thing.”

 

“Yes, you do.” She states rather bluntly.

 

“You wound me.”

 

Yuri shakes her head as she goes back to reading. She is right though, if it were any other day, I definitely would tickle her feet. I love her laugh that much that I would risk getting kicked for it. The best kind of laugh I have ever gotten from her was the first time I got her to snort laugh. I don’t even remember what I did exactly but all I remember was doing something and reducing Yuri to a pile of tears and laughter. The kind of laughter that makes you feel like you just had a really intense ab workout and doubles you over. Yeah, one of those. She laughed so hard that day that when she snorted, she immediately stopped laughing and became embarrassed, while I fell over and just lost it.

 

I begin to massage Yuri’s feet while she reads. I can tell usually right away what days she’s been on her feet a lot and which one she hasn’t by how tense her legs and feet usually are. She holds a lot of stress in just but that’s just how she’s always been. Nights like this are when I try to help her alleviate some of that extra stress that aromatherapy and reading might not be able to quell on their own.

 

I work my thumbs into her soles, starting from the bottom and pushing my way to the top. I push firmly as I slowly knead out the tightened muscles in her feet. I glance up at Yuri whose eyes are still transfixed on her reading. I gently run one of my fingers down the middle of one of her soles, causing her to let out a slight squeak and tense up her legs. Yuri looks up from her book and glares at me.

 

“Hehe, oops. That was an accident I swear.”

 

Yuri furrows her brow and purses her lips as she looks back down at her book.

 

Once I finish with her feet, I begin to gently use my knuckles to massage her calves and the sides of her legs. I can feel all the knots and tension she’s been holding on to. It takes about two minutes on each leg before I begin to feel them relax. As I finish up working on her calves, I see Yuri put her glass and book down on the table. I look back to see her smiling at me.

 

“Thank you for this. You really don’t have to though.”

 

“I know but I like taking care of you. Now, turn around.”

 

Yuri seems a bit caught off guard by what I said.

 

“What for?”

 

“So I can work on your back and shoulders. I can’t give a proper shoulder massage if I’m facing you directly. That would just be weird.”

 

Yuri obliges my request and turns her back toward me.

 

“Just let me know if I’m too rough okay?”

 

From the instant I put my hands on her shoulders, I can already tell this is gonna take some work. I push into her back with my thumbs and run them up the column of her spine. Yuri begins to hum to herself. Unsurprisingly, there’s a lot of tension in her lower back. All that time of being on her feet really hasn’t helped.

 

Once I’m content with with working on her middle and lower back, I decide to work on her upper back and shoulders. I push on one part of her shoulder and feel wince and pull away slightly.

 

“I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

 

“No, it’s not your fault darling. I think I pulled something when I was moving some boxes around today.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle.”

 

I carefully and slowly begin to work out the quarter sized knot in her shoulder. I push firmly and deeply into her muscles as I try to remove every last bastion of stress and tension. I see Yuri’s head begin to droop forward. She must be getting tired and I know just the thing to put her to sleep.

 

I begin to scratch the base of her neck and the back of her head. She told me she loves it when I would play with her hair. I begin to massage her scalp as I run my fingers through her hair. The humming from before is now punctuated by the occasional gentle moaning sound. I can feel her body slowly beginning to slump over more and more. I take my hands away from Yuri and stop. It takes her a few moments to realize I’ve stopped before she turns to me with half closed eyes.

 

“Huh? Why did you stop?”

 

“Because you’re falling asleep.”

 

I take a pillow from behind me and place it on my lap.

 

“Come on. Time to lay down.”

 

Exhausted from work and now finally able to relax, Yuri puts up very little in the form of struggle. She curls up and lays her head down on the pillow. I begin to hum the tune to one of her [favorite songs](https://youtu.be/NBe6zDfL_ao) as I begin to play with her hair. It’s not long before I hear her quietly sleeping.

 

Some people have asked me, “why do you do so much for her and ask for so little in return?” Even Yuri’s asked me this before. She’s told me there have been times where she feels like she relies more on me than I do on her. However, that couldn’t be further from the truth. I rely on her a great deal. Yuri makes me want to be a better man. A better person. She’s stuck by me through the good times and many, many bad ones. She’s the first person I think of when I think of people who I know will be there for me no matter what. Why? Because she’s shown not only by her words but also her actions that she genuinely and truly loves me.

 

So that’s why I do what I do for her. I do it because Yuri gave me something I never thought I’d ever have: someone to love.

 

Don’t worry Yuri.

 

I’ll take care of you.


End file.
